<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spicy warmth by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298687">Spicy warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Desert, F/F, Late at Night, Near Death, cuddling for warmth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rye doesn't know that the desert can get pretty cold at night ... Almost freezing. Thankfully she has a guardian angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chili Pepper Cookie/Rye Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spicy warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traveling in the desert was a pain, and Chili knew that already. Thankfully nights were the best thing that could happen to her in this horrible place. Normally, the cold air and lack of anything that could help warmth to exist was extremely dangerous for any normal cookie. Just a few hours in a place like that and anyone would succomb. But Chili was no ordinary cookie, and even compared to other spicy cookies she was one of the spiciest. The constant heat coming from her dough made her immune to the freezing desert and so she was able to move around to get to the other side without anything to worry about. </p><p>She's been roaming around without many things to do lately. Since she took the treasure from the ginkgoblins, she felt ... Empty. She missed the presence of someone during battles. But obviously it wasn't like she could just go back to seek forgiveness from Rye. That lady was crazy with her guns, she could've been killed ! But still ... Chili missed her. They knew each other for just a few minutes but it felt right. She never knew she needed a partner that bad and now she could only think about that. So she decided to go towards another country to seek anything new. Anything to change her mind would be good. </p><p>She walked through the sand with a sigh trying to see if she could see anything interesting around. A snake sleeping on the ground, a few random plants trying to survive and ... That was it. Pretty disappointing. She sighed and went back to walking. She hated these flavourless moments between her rushes of adrenaline. She wanted action, pretty girls to impress and treasures to snatch ! This place was the most boring thing there was. </p><p>Suddenly, she noticed a small light far, far away. She grinned in excitement. She was so happy to see someone she might even try not to steal anything from them. Maybe they'll have something to eat for sale ? Maybe they'll have stories to tell ? Chili's steps got faster and faster with excitement. She could feel her heart beating as she approached the fire but ... Something was wrong. Oh yes, more than just wrong. </p><p>That fire. It was way too small. Most people traveling in the desert at night knew that fires had to be way bigger than that to keep someone warm, or else ... She had to hurry. This was a bad sign. This person was not prepared enough and any seconds might be important to save their life. </p><p>Chili started running towards the fire and distinguished a silhouette on the ground next to the fire. It didn't seem to be someone sleeping but rather a body that collapsed. And that was even more of a bad sign. Chili started to yell and run towards the body in hopes of getting a reaction but nothing. She approached it trying to see if they were still alive and ... </p><p>That was Rye. That was definitely Rye, unconscious, on the ground. Helpless and hopeless. She probably heard that Chili was traveling through the desert and joined in without thinking about it too much ... That idiot. </p><p>Chili checked her pulse. It was very weak, but still there. There was a chance for her to make it. </p><p>"C'mon idiot, I swear that if you die on me like that I'll steal your guns ! Wake up !"</p><p>No response. Chili decided that trying to wake her up was simply pointless at the moment so she started to think about how she could give her warmth. She took off her shirt and put it around the other cookie before bringing her against her chest. She knew that her dough would be warm enough to get her in a better state but ... Will she stay alive until she gets better ? Chili was so stressed she could feel herself sweating. It was weird for her to simply go back to a state where she cared about Rye, but she wasn't heartless. That girl was pretty nice with her before. And maybe if she didn't steal anything from her... They could be friends ? Just for that, she deserved to stay alive. </p><p>With time passing by, she felt that the body against her was starting to get in a better shape. She waited without a word for so long ... But she wouldn't give up. And the smile on her face when she felt RYE'S body moving was undescribable. </p><p>"Mmhnn ... Cold ..."</p><p>"Yeah yeah I know. Stay still. You need to get warmer. Gosh you're such an idiot sometimes ..."</p><p>"... Chili ? Pe .., per ..."</p><p>"Yup that's me. Don't even think about using your guns right now or I'll leave you here in the cold."</p><p>"... Hurt ..."</p><p>"... Yeah I know. That's probably not a nice feeling. But don't worry. I'm here."</p><p>"Leg ... Can't feel ..."</p><p>Chili looked at her and noticed that her legs were still touching the ground and were probably getting her colder. She sighed and layed on the ground, making sure that Rye's body would stay on hers and won't be touching the sand from now on.</p><p>"Here. You'll be better like that."</p><p>No answer. Rye had passed out once again. Chili sighed and put her arms around the bounty hunter's body. She smiled and decided that maybe sleeping a little wouldn't hurt her either. After all, that night had already been good on its own. </p><p>The next day, when the sun started shining, Rye yawned and felt a little dizzy. Her muscles were incredibly sore and ... She was on something ? She opened her eyes to see that she was laying down on no other cookie than Chili pepper, shirtless that is.</p><p>"Oi. What the hell's going on here."</p><p>Chili pepper woke up and rubbed her eyes before looking up and seeing a very grumpy blonde lady. </p><p>"Oh ... H-hi. Believe me or not but there's actually a pretty good explanation for that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>